


Heliotrope

by LinkedSoul



Series: Bonding moments [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, This is really bad I'm sorry, alien keith, i like alien keith now, klance, lance and keith are going out already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkedSoul/pseuds/LinkedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not to make fun of you,” Lance answered, stepping forward again. “I’m worried, Keith. We all are. What’s happening to you?”<br/>Suddenly, Keith jumped out of his blanket right on Lance, and grabbed his collar violently, shaking him up, as Lance’s eyes widened. “This is what is happening to me, you idiot!” his boyfriend screamed, his hands trembling. Purple fur, purple hair, wide yellow eyes, claw at the edge of his fingers, feline ears, Keith had transformed into a Galran version of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heliotrope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Klance really overtook my life! QvQ I'm in hell but it's a nice place! It's warm, at least!  
> At first I wasn't keen on the Alien!Keith idea but reading the theories got me thinking and the fanarts, especially this one : http://velocesmells.tumblr.com/post/147244862390/a-stress-relief-comic-based-on-this-idea-by got me into it.  
> I inspired myself from this : http://berowake.tumblr.com/post/147170548990/well-work-through-this  
> as well as every little thing I could read or see here : http://klanced.tumblr.com  
> English is not my first language and it wasn't beta-read, sorry for the mistakes! >

Keith had always been weird, but the fact that he had locked himself in his room after one tough fight with Galra was weirder than everything. This battle had been harsh, and Keith had gotten separated from the others, and had been confronted to an important Galran commander, but that didn't really explain his behavior.

Yet that were the only things his friends knew, because as soon as they had gotten back to the castle, he had locked himself in his room and hadn’t gotten out since then.

They were all worried. Very worried. They had all tried to talk to him, but he had always pushed them away harshly, even Shiro - which was something nearly impossible coming from Keith.

He was looking gloomy and lost in this thoughts when they had gotten back, but nothing else. They just couldn’t understood his attitude, they just couldn't understand him. They couldn't even reach him.

So during the night, Lance went to see him. Even if Keith pushed him back, even if he refused to talk to him, Lance wanted to check if he was okay.

Because, well, Keith was still his boyfriend.

And he wouldn’t give up on him no matter what.

Lance knocked at Keith’s door. “Hey, mullet-head, open up!” Okay, maybe not the best way to talk to him right now, but whatever.

“Go away, Lance,” Keith groaned - but his voice sounded a bit desperate.

Lance hesitated, then put his hand on the doorknob. “I won’t. Open up, Keith,” he repeated softly.

“I said go away,” he yelped, and his voice was really desperate.

“I can’t,” Lance answered. “I won’t leave you alone.”

There was a long silence. “I know you asked Allura for the master key,” Keith finally said. “But don’t enter.” Despite his words, it was like he was begging Lance to come in.

Lance smiled softly. Well, his boyfriend’s intuition was as good as ever. He unlocked the door and slipped in swiftly before closing the door behind him. The room was dark, as the lights were off, but the Blue Paladin decided not to hit on the light. The light of the stars was enough, and he had the feeling Keith was better off like this. Keith was completely wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on the floor, facing the wall. 

“So, what’s up?” Lance asked.

“Please, go away,” Keith begged - yes, begged.

Lance stepped forward, slowly. “Hey, mullet-boy, is it me or you’re crying?”

“If it’s to make fun of me, just go away,” the Red Paladin repeated, shaking his head.

“It’s not to make fun of you,” Lance answered, stepping forward again. “I’m worried, Keith. We all are. What’s happening to you?”

Suddenly, Keith jumped out of his blanket right on Lance, and grabbed his collar violently, shaking him up, as Lance’s eyes widened. “This is what is happening to me, you idiot!” his boyfriend screamed, his hands trembling. Purple fur, purple hair, wide yellow eyes, claw at the edge of his fingers, feline ears, Keith had transformed into a Galran version of himself.

“Keith,” Lance muttered, shocked.

“This-” Keith was breathing heavily, “this is what happened to me! When I fought that Galran commander, he- I-” He clenched his fists around Lance’s collar. “He told me that I belonged with them! He showed me what I really was, and he-” The teen’s voice was cracking down. “He asked me to come with them…” He slowly let go of the brunette’s shirt, taking a few steps back. “I'm half-Galran, idiot,” he said, visibly holding back tears. “I’m part of the enemy. Now that you know, just kill me or go away.”

Lance remained silent for a while, still shocked. “Keith,” he repeated.

“Just-” Keith was about to burst again. “Just talk! Say something! Damn Lance, you usually just can’t shut it, so why don’t you say something? Why-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence. Taking him by surprise, Lance had already wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a tight and caring embrace. “I don’t care,” he said kindly.

And Keith broke down. Tears rolled down his face and he began to sob, uncontrollably. He clinged on his boyfriend, his claw piercing into the jacket, and hid his face in the crook of his neck. He was shivering and hyperventilating, his eyes wide open.

“Don’t let me go,” he begged.

“Never,” Lance answered. “I’ll never let you go.”

“Even if I’m an enemy, now?” Keith asked, biting his lower lip.

Lance shook his head. “Listen, mullet-boy, because you look like an eggplant doesn’t make you an enemy,” he said. “You’re still Keith. The same cocky, confident, annoyingly perfect Keith with his stupid mullet - you noticed that your hairstyle is the same, right? - just very purple.”

“But-”

“No buts,” the Blue Paladin cut off gently. “You’re the same. You’re still my Keith. No matter how you look, I don’t care. Just because you look like the enemy doesn’t make you an enemy. You’re not part of the Galran Empire, stupid. You’re the Red Paladin.” He stroked his back softly. “Allura told us that before, the Galran Empire and the Altarian Empire were allies, so I don’t think she and Coran would hate you, and Shiro, Pidge and Hunk wouldn’t hate you either, if you’re worried about that.”

“I’m scared, Lance,” Keith whispered.

“I know,” he said. “We’ll work through this.”

“Don’t leave me alone,” he whimpered. “Don’t leave me alone with myself.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Lance repeated. “I’m here. I’m here. I won’t go anywhere. You don’t have to go anywhere. You’re with us. You’re staying with us.” He felt Keith slowly relaxing in his arms. “I’m with you and I won’t let you go. I’ll never let you go, Keith,” he went on, encouraged. “Don’t worry. You’re still beautiful.” He caressed the ears and his boyfriend stiffened in his arms. “I love your eyes and the way your ears twitch is really cute.”

“It’s not funny, Lance,” the Red Paladin protested with a strangled voice. “Every alien in the galaxy will freak out if they see a Galran Paladin.”

“Then I’ll have you all for myself,” the brunette laughed. “Hey, anyway, you looked very human before, no? Can’t you turn back, if it makes you that worried?”

“What if I can’t?” he asked, desperate.

“Then it doesn’t matter,” Lance shrugged. “I can still call you mullet-boy and you’re still sexy. I don’t mind dating an alien: anyway you were pretty much of an alien to me even before I knew you really were one.”

“It’s not funny,” Keith said again.

“I love you, Keith,” Lance whispered into his ear. “I love you. Te quiero. Te quiero por siempre, querido. Keith, Keith, Keith,” he repeated his name, over and over, running his hands into his soft now purple hair, murmuring sweet nothings in Spanish to calm his boyfriend.

And slowly, with each touch, each word, the purple faded away, the claw disappeared, the ears went back to normal, and Lance was now holding a very human Keith crying in his arms.

“Lance,” he sobbed. “Lance.”

“I’m here, Keith, I’m here.” He kissed his hair, his ear, his temple. “I’m here.”

“I know you’re here, you idiot,” Keith said through his tears. He held on tighter, losing himself into his boyfriend’s warmth. “I just-” He paused and breathed in and out heavily to stop crying. “What am I going to do?”

“I suggest you tell everyone about that,” Lance proposed, but he felt Keith getting very still in his arms.

“Not a good idea,” the black-haired boy shook his head.

“Hey,” Lance pouted, “I told you the others would accept it. They’re your friends, stupid mullet-head.”

“Listen, I think I change into an alien when I just can’t control my feelings anymore,” Keith stated. “If I can’t control that I’m going to end up switching to Galra form at every little silly thing and-”

“And I don’t see the problem,” Lance cut off.

“Are you stupid, or are you just not thinking about diplomacy?” the Red Paladin grunted.

“Well, I guess you need some training,” his boyfriend shrugged. “I mean, look at the possibilities!” he went on with a smile. “We could infiltrate Galra more easily, you could be our secret weapon! Or at least mine!”

“I’m not sure about that,” Keith growled, but he was smiling.

Lance stroked his cheek. “No matter who you are, you’re always too perfect for this world, mullet-boy.” He leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“Shut up,” but he still searched for his mouth and pressed their lips together.

“Still the same Keith,” Lance laughed.

Keith’s eyes became more serious. “Lance, if I ever become part of Galra, or if one day I had to stop being a Paladin because I’m part Galran, what would you do?” he asked, and his tone was worried and scared, despite him trying to hide it.

Lance smiled, the softest and gentlest smile he had ever shown. He kissed his boyfriend once more, kindly, letting the fire burning between them warm them up. “I would go with you, Keith,” he answered on his lips. “Even if the whole world is against you, I would still stay by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say: I decided to call this Heliotrope because it's a shade of purple (and alien!Keith is purple) and it's a flower symbolizing devotion (Lance is devoted to Keith). Plus in ancient greek, heliotrope means "to turn toward the sun" and well, Keith is turning toward the real sun that Lance is, isn't he? ;)


End file.
